


三人行

by narraci



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: “所以你真的没在和其他人上床？这太可爱了，Karpy。”“现在才是说‘这很尴尬’的时候，Damien。”“你有个仰慕者了，Karpy。”Damien用力甩掉了他们，关上了自己办公室的门，不过基于办公室都是玻璃墙，所以也没多大的作用。
Relationships: Peter Bash/Jared Franklin/Damien Karp
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2014年的旧文  
> 小段子合集

“想要来点炸鸡翅吗？”

“没兴趣。”

“怎么了，Karpy，你知道法官袍是可以定制的吧？”

“没错，他们不会介意你的腰围，事实上魁梧的身材令人尊敬。”Peter在Damien的左边坐了下来。

“而……丰满的体型令你和蔼可亲，”Jared边往嘴里塞个了炸鸡块边坐在沙发右边的扶手上，意有所指地看了Peter一眼，“科学研究证明，腹肌会产生距离感。”

Damien边摇头边翻了个白眼，“你们可以尽情地吃，然后看着自己的西装在衣柜里哭。”

“嗯，好建议，不过没兴趣，”Peter喝了口手里的啤酒，然后晃了晃瓶子，“你难道就没有比这更好的酒了？”

“有，不过不是给你们……”Damien才说到一半，Jared就跳下了沙发，窜到书柜前，打开了书柜下方的橱门。

“我真不敢相信，Karpy，你居然把酒藏起来了。”

“别这样说，Jared，Damien不会这么小气的，对吧？他肯定是为了什么重大的日子……”

“为了特别的庆祝？”

“比方说……我们？”

“……被剥夺律师资格的那一天，”Damien把手里的文件放下来，“随便了，你们可以随便拿一瓶，然后回到你们自己的办公室，然后开始F&B的每日马戏团表演，你们的票卖光了吗？过得了这个冬天吗？”

“你可有整整一年的季票，Karpy。”Jared挑了一瓶细长瓶身的葡萄酒。

“贵宾席。”Peter补充，拍了拍Damien的膝盖。

“你当真，Franklin？那瓶可价值四千……”Damien想要站起来，又被Peter按了回去。

“我更喜欢你叫我‘混蛋’，比如说你绷紧脚尖的时候。”

“你们应当喝点符合自己身份的酒，而不是我的专门给重要客户准备的……”

“我们难道不重要吗，Karpy？”

“你们绝对重要，就和过期的披萨一样重要。”

“我也喜欢你，Damien，”Peter在Damien的脸颊上亲了一下，站起身，“现在我们该回去工作了。”

“我们，Karpy，谢谢你的酒。”Jared在Peter身后关上了玻璃门。

“等等，把你们吃剩的盒子带走！”


	2. Chapter 2

“你们两个，”Damien从后面赶上了Peter和Jared，走在他们中间，“我想说，你们也许比我想的要体贴一点，但这真的没有必要。”

“什么？”

Jared皱着眉头看着Peter，指了指Damien，“你做了什么我不知道的事吗？”

Peter拼命地摇头。

“这么说很尴尬，但我以为我们有共识我们并不打算发展出任何关系，对吗，不然就违反了我不和任何同事上床的原则。”

“我真的很敬佩你对自己原则的‘坚持’，”Jared做了个“双引号”的手势，“和想象力的丰富，但我们真的不知道你在说什么，Karpy。”

“你戴的是我的领带吗？”Peter摸着自己的领带回头看着Damien。

“我找不到我自己的，”Damien瞪了Jared一眼，“你把它扔到哪里去了？”

“Peter的领带和你的衬衫不配。”Jared摇了摇头。

“我不需要系乌龟领带的人来教导我怎么搭配。”

“这是海龟，Karpy，而这是海草。”

他们三个在说到领带的时候就停了下来，堵在了走廊中间。

Hanna侧着身从他们身边挤了过去，“你们难道没有自己的办公室吗？顺便说一句，办公室的花挺漂亮，Damien，你们送的？”她扫了眼Peter与Jared，唇角挂着微笑。

“什么？”Peter和Jared同时道。

Hanna耸了耸肩，“开个玩笑，我知道你们品味没那么差，再说，要是你们把Damien当成可以用花来追的妞儿，他绝对会杀了你们。”Hanna说最后那句话的时候眼睛里完全没有笑意。

“我发誓我不知道你对兰花过敏！”Damien喊道。

“话都是你说的，”Hanna踏着高跟鞋离开了，“还有，Peter的领带和你的衬衫不配。”

“你看，我说了。”Jared咕哝。

“所以，有人给你送花？”Peter双手理了理自己的领带。

“我的垃圾桶都塞不下了。”

“真的？你难道没有总裁规格的垃圾桶，我是说，”Jared双手比划了一下，“算了，当我没说。”

Damien扔给他一个“算你识相”的眼神。

“你觉得是我们？”Peter忍不住笑了。

“我怎么会知道？连个卡片都没有……”Damien猛地住嘴，深深吸了口气，“我们就当刚才的事没发生过。”他打算离开，不过Peter和Jared又跟了上来。

“所以你真的没在和其他人上床？这太可爱了，Karpy。”

“现在才是说‘这很尴尬’的时候，Damien。”

“你有个仰慕者了，Karpy。”

Damien用力甩掉了他们，关上了自己办公室的门，不过基于办公室都是玻璃墙，所以也没多大的作用。

Jared小声地对Peter说，“你觉得会是Pindy么？”

Peter若有所思地点头，“当他发现光剑的尸体，确实非常尖厉的表达了向我们报复的意图。”

“我说了你不该残忍杀害他的光剑。”

“我？我？”

“猜猜他明天会送什么？”

“要是我是他，我就不会忘记附上卡片。”


	3. Chapter 3

“要不要再试一次？”Peter抱着吉他，靠在躺椅上。

“还来？我们都失败两次了。”Jared喝了口汽酒。

“这太荒唐了。”

“我同意。”

“你影响了我，你没有专心。”

“那为什么你不来让我专心一下？”

“这太荒唐了。”

“你说了十几遍了，Peter，如果我是法官就判你蔑视法庭了。”

“我以为我们已经克服这个问题了。”

“很显然没有。”

“你怎么好像一点都不在乎？”

“哈喽，我不是那个抢了Karpy的案子，害他闹别扭到现在结果自己欲求不满的人。”

“怎么，你想起诉我吗？”

“我也不是那个被他打手的人。”

“我是没意识地把手放在他肩膀上的，你知道，这个高度很合适。”

“不，你把手放我肩膀的高度才叫作合适，放在Karpy身上就叫存心。”

Peter耸了耸肩，“我会说服陪审团的。”

“Karpy简直爱死房产案子了，他一定觉得自己是房产之神，”Jared坐在桌子上晃着腿，“你就像，怎么说，拽着拉布拉多的项圈不让它去啃骨头的坏蛋。”

“客户指名要我负责她的案子，不是我的错。”

“你是那个坏蛋，Peter，现在还想让我去给拉布拉多挠耳朵。”

“我们不喜欢Damien，对吗？”

“绝对不喜欢。”

“他也不喜欢我们。”

“他讨厌死我了，对你倒还不错。”

Peter点点头，“我们明天得说服他回心转意。”

“在你还在办这个房产案子的时候？这可是个挑战。”

“我们是Franklin and Bash，我们欢迎挑战。”

“我是你强有力的后盾。”

“什么？难道不是我们吗？”

“我又没有欲求不满，我大概还能挨个一星期，不，三星期。”

“Jared。”

“好吧，好吧，我去用骨头把他引开，然后你就上链子。”

“Jared！”

“开个玩笑嘛。”


End file.
